


Pour l'épate

by malurette



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Nerds in Love, cliches, i don't know if i'll update this anytime soon
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>une paire de mini-fics Kitty/Piotr ; sera <i>peut-être</i> complétée par d'autres plus tard ?<br/>1ère vignette : Des clichés à la con sur les Russes. <br/>2ème : Des classiques littéraires ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dive bouteille

>   
> **Titre :** Dive bouteille  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Uncanny X-Men, comics classiques  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ‘Sprite*’ Kitty Pryde/’Colossus’ Piotr Rasputin, un ado humain lambda qui fait de la figuration (et mention rapide de Logan et Kurt)  
>  **Genre :** gen/exploitation de clichés  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> *** Notes :** oui, dans les années 80, du temps où Kitty avait 14 ans et n’utilisait pas encore le nom de code ‘Shadowcat’...  
>  **Avertissement :**...et aussi, où elle n’était pas encore forcément très mature et donc un peu partiale dans ses jugements.
> 
> **Prompt :** "biberon" pour Little_Bakemono lors d’un vieux mème à drabbles  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 180
> 
> "Où il est question de boisson, de Russes et de clichés... au travers d'une bouteille."

« Les Russes passent leur temps à biberonner, » prétend cette andouille de Danny ? N’importe quoi ! Pour Kitty, cette idée est évidemment absurde. _Est-ce qu’en temps qu’Américain moyen tu te nourris uniquement de ‘burgers, toi, peut-être ?_

Mais bon, elle sait bien que cette généralisation cliché-esque et grossière vise principalement le grand Peter dont Danny est jaloux. Et pour ça au moins elle est formelle : non, lui n’écluse pas de vodka à tout bout de champ. Et elle est certaine qu’il ne le fait pas en cachette non plus. Ça n’est simplement pas son genre. (En revanche, elle connaît un certain Canadien qui boit de la bière comme si c’était de l’eau et un Allemand pas en reste là-dessus. Mais ça ne le regarde pas...)

La bouteille d’eau minérale à demi vide délaissée par Peter et qu’elle a récupérée ne constitue certes pas une preuve de sa sobriété ; elle n’ira pas l’exhiber devant Danny. C’est juste pour elle qu’elle la garde. Rien que pour elle-même. En cachette, elle en tête le goulot, imaginant sentir les lèvres de Peter sur les siennes par intermédiaire.


	2. Pour la frime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Kitty décide de séduire Peter en se montrant vachement sophistiquée ! Ouais...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour la frime  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men, comics classiques  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Kitty Pryde/Piotr Rasputin  
>  **Genre :** geeky  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** "Il pioche un croissant, et se demande distraitement pourquoi la folie pas si douce de sa mère ne l’a pas dégoûté à vie de tout ce qui peut toucher à la Russie."  
> d’après Lily_Kohai pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité :** ouhlala c’est vieux... à l’époque où Kitty venait de débarquer à l’Institut, avant l’arc Belasco  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tout ce qui peut toucher à la Russie fascine Kitty depuis qu’elle a rencontré le beau Peter – elle n’arrive pas encore à bien prononcer son « vrai » prénom, mais elle s’entraîne.

Adorer aussi sa si mignonne petite sœur lui fournit un bon prétexte pour convaincre le Professeur de lui apprendre le russe par télépathie – bon, il en fait autant pour chacun des X-Men : il faut que tous puissent comprendre la petite Illyana, Kitty n’en a pas l’exclusivité.  
Puis elle essaie de lire Dostoïevsky, Gogol et Tolstoï pour l’impressionner… Malheureusement, ces ouvrages-là Piotr, lui, ne les a jamais ouverts.


End file.
